


Wächter der Stadt im Eis

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: s06e22 Full Circle, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ihre Mission an den Rand der Milchstraße führt das Team auf einen unwirtlichen Planeten. Doch in der Stadt im Eis wartet auch eine Überraschung auf Jack, Sam, Teal’c und Jonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wächter der Stadt im Eis

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara  
> 2) Link zum Artwork von John’s Chaya: http://s137.photobucket.com/user/Antares_album/media/Prompt169TextNamenUnten_zpsli3kjohx.png.html  
> 3) Enthält (sinngemäße) Zitate aus den Episoden ‚Abyss’ und ‚Der Kreis schließt sich’  
> 4) Lehnt sich an einige Ereignisse in der SGA-Episode: „Sanctuary“ an.

„Verflucht, ist das kalt hier!“, waren Jacks erste Worte, nachdem ihn das Wurmloch auf PX9-9Z9 ausgespuckt hatte. „Kälter als in meiner Tiefkühltruhe!“  
„Minus 17,9 Grad, Sir“, stellte Carter mit einem Blick auf eines ihrer Messgeräte fest.  
„Das ist aber noch mal zehn Grad weniger als das MALP gestern gezeigt hat. Da hätte ich noch eine Wollunterhose mehr angezogen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte“, meckerte Jack und zog den Fellrand seiner Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, um besser gegen den schneidenden Wind geschützt zu sein.  
„Temperaturstürze um zehn, fünfzehn Grad innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden sind auf der Erde doch aber nichts Ungewöhnliches“, stellte Jonas Quinn fest.  
War ja klar, das ihr selbsternannter Wetterexperte etwas dazu zu sagen hatte, dachte Jack seufzend.  
„Der Wind macht es gefühlt kälter als es ist, O’Neill“, gab jetzt auch noch Teal’c seine Einschätzung bekannt.  
„Ich teile es meinen frierenden Zehen mit“, grummelte er. 

Jack war auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die vom Gate hinab führte und auch mit Schnee bedeckt war, stehen geblieben und schaute sich um. Das fahle Licht einer Doppelsonne, die sehr niedrig am Himmel stand, beleuchtete blau-grau eine eisige Landschaft. Das Stargate stand in einer weiten Ebene, die von verschneiten Bergen umgeben war. In der Ferne lag ihr Ziel, der Grund, warum sie ausgerechnet hierher gekommen waren. Ein riesiger Palast, oder eine Stadt, die aus zahlreichen Türmen bestand, die hoch in den Himmel ragten. 

„Manhattan im Kleinformat“, meinte Jack und deutete mit seiner behandschuhten Hand in Richtung der Gebäude.  
„Es sieht sehr gut erhalten aus. Ich bin gespannt, was wir darin finden“, antwortete Sam und ihrer Stimme war die Vorfreude anzuhören. 

‚Gott, Daniel hätte das hier geliebt!’, dachte Jack mit einem plötzlichen Stich ins Herz. Er hätte jetzt alle zur Eile angetrieben, weil er es nicht hätte erwarten können, sich dort umzuschauen. Hätte bereits jetzt Theorien aufgestellt, warum die Stadt dort war, wer sie erbaut hatte und warum sie so gut erhalten war. In Momenten wie diesen, wenn ein Archäologe gefragt war, war der Schmerz, Daniel verloren zu haben, wieder besonders akut. Sonst schaffte Jack es zumindest auf Missionen – meist – zurückzudrängen, dass Daniel jetzt auf anderen Ebenen unterwegs war. 

Sicher, er hatte sich inzwischen an Jonas gewöhnt, er ging ihm nicht mehr ganz so auf die Nerven wie zu Beginn und war von allen Kandidaten, die er als viertes Teammitglied ausprobiert hatte, noch der beste gewesen. Oder … oder es war ihm mit der Zeit einfach gleichgültiger geworden, wer Daniels Posten übernommen hatte. Und da war Jonas genauso gut wie jeder andere. 

„Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, den Windchill-Effekt zu quantifizieren ...“, hörte er Jonas gerade dozieren.  
Jack rollte die Augen. Nun, vielleicht doch nicht. Aber er konnte ihn ja einfach ausblenden.

„Alles okay mit dem Gate?“, fragte er Carter, die ein Messgerät an das DHD hielt und die Brauen zusammenzog.  
„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass der Ereignishorizont langsamer als gewöhnlich zusammenfällt und meine Messungen bestätigen das. Sir, das Gate ist zwar funktionstüchtig, aber es braucht mindestens zwölf Stunden bis es wieder ‚aufgeladen’ ist, um es mal laienhaft auszudrücken.“  
„Ein bisschen eingerostet?“  
„So etwas in der Art. Dieses ist die am weitesten entfernte Gateadresse, die wir bisher besucht haben. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass es sich deshalb auch um eines der ältesten Gates in unserer Galaxie handelt.“  
„Aber es wird wieder ‚anspringen’, wenn wir zurück wollen?“ Jack wollte in diesem Kühlschrank ganz sicher nicht länger als nötig bleiben.  
„Ja, Sir, ich bin sehr zuversichtlich.“  
„Okay, dann …“  
„O’Neill“, unterbrach Teal’c ihn. „Es gibt Bewohner auf diesem Planeten.“ Er zeigte mit seinem Finger in die Richtung, die in Jacks Rücken lag. 

Alarmiert drehte Jack sich um. Dann entspannte er sich wieder und kniff die Augen zusammen, um schärfer zu sehen. Eine Herde von Tieren, die ziemlich genau wie irdische Mammuts aussahen, inklusive Zottelfell und gebogenen Stoßzähnen, zog von den Bergen herunter. Knapp zwanzig Tiere schritten langsam und gemächlich auf sie zu, hielten sich aber in respektvollem Abstand.  
„Wow, cool.“ Jack ließ sein Fernglas sinken. „Das sieht aus wie in Jurassic-Park, nur etwas eisiger.“ 

„Mammuts sind Pflanzenfresser“, sagte Carter erleichtert.  
„Aber wo Pflanzenfresser sind, sind auch Fleischfresser nicht weit“, wandte Teal’c ein.  
„Denkst du an einen Tyrannosaurus Rex?“, fragte Jack. Das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen, selbst wenn sie bewaffnet waren.  
„Die haben nicht zur selben Zeit gelebt“, wandte Carter ein.  
„Bei uns nicht. Aber wer garantiert, dass das hier genauso ist?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„Niemand, Sir. Leider.“ Sam suchte aufmerksam den Horizont ab.  
„Also erhöhte Wachsamkeit“, ordnete Jack an und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung der Stadt im Eis. 

„Ich habe Jurassic-Park noch nicht gesehen. Worum geht es in dem Film?“, erkundigte sich Jonas, der neben Jack in dessen Schrittmuster fiel.  
„Um nervige Wissenschaftler, die von Sauriern gefressen werden“, fasste Jack den Film in acht Worten zusammen.  
„Oh.“  
„Genau.“ Jack stapfte weiter und ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam von links nach rechts schweifen. 

Eine Begegnung der fleischfressenden Art war nun wirklich das Letzte was sie brauchten. Es war auch so schon ungemütlich genug hier. Es war wirklich arschkalt und der einsetzende leichte Schneefall machte den Marsch nicht gerade angenehmer. Vielleicht hätte er doch für den Planeten mit den weißen Sandstränden stimmen sollen? Auch wenn Carter gesagt hatte, dass die UV-Strahlung dort krankhaft hoch war? Aber Lichtschutzfaktor hundert oder darüber hätte dem ja abgeholfen. Und ob es nun besser war, sich seine Nase abzufrieren oder einen Sonnenbrand zu riskieren, war noch nicht entschieden. 

Nur gut, dass Daniel nicht mit war. Der war eine solche Frostbeule, gewöhnt an die Sonne Ägyptens und Abydos’, dass er sich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit beschwert hätte. Je länger Jack dem Gedanken nachhing, umso weniger fand er ihn zutreffend. Nein, Daniel hätte vor lauter Wissensdurst vergessen, dass die Temperaturen fast den absoluten Nullpunkt erreichten und hätte ihm wahrscheinlich das Ohr abgequatscht während des Gehens und ihn auf immer neue faszinierende Details aufmerksam gemacht, je näher sie der Stadt kamen. Jack seufzte tief auf. 

Daniel hätte es hier gefallen. Die Türme, denen sie sich langsam aber stetig näherten, waren wirklich eindrucksvoll. Das hier war nicht von vor-industriellen, herumziehenden Nomaden erbaut worden, hier hatte jemand hochentwickelte Technik zur Verfügung gehabt. Ein zentraler Turm wurde von Dutzenden von … Wolkenkratzern, das war wohl das beste Wort, umgeben. Filigran und dennoch mächtig ragten sie in den Himmel. Plötzlich rissen die Wolken an einer Stelle auf und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten die Spitzen der Türme, die in der tiefstehenden Sonne funkelten. Jack musste einen Moment anhalten und das atemberaubend schöne Bild auf sich wirken lassen.

„Es sieht wunderschön aus. Wie ein post-modernes Märchenschloss.“ Carter hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen und starrte mit großen Augen auf die Stadt.  
Jack hätte gerne gefrotzelt, dass ausgerechnet sie an Märchenschlösser dachte, aber ihm ging auf, dass sie nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Etwas Unwirkliches, etwas aus der Zeit Gefallenes umgab diese Anlage, die so gar nicht zu den Mammuts zu passen schien. 

„Ja.“ Er nickte. „Bin gespannt, welche Prinzessin wir dort vorfinden werden.“ Er grinste sie an und sie lächelte zurück. 

Sie hatten den halben Weg zurückgelegt, als Teal’c, der voraus ging, die zur Faust geballte Hand nach oben reckte. „Halt!“

Alle blieben sofort stehen und lauschten in den heulenden Wind hinein. 

Jack wollte gerade fragen, ob Teal’c sich nicht getäuscht hatte, als auch er plötzlich etwas zu hören glaubte, das entfernt an Hundegebell, nein, eher Löwengebrüll erinnerte. Und keine zwei Sekunden später sah er die Fleischfresser, die zu sehen sie schon befürchtet hatten.

Keine T-Rexe, immerhin. Aber ein Rudel von etwa fünfzig kleinen Säbelzahntigern näherte sich ihnen. Sie mochten eher Hundegröße haben und ihnen nur bis zum Knie gehen, aber ihre Zähne waren dennoch eindrucksvoll genug. Selbst auf diese Entfernung hin, konnte er sehen, dass gut zehn Zentimeter lange Reißzähne ihr Gebiss schmückten, die in einer Form gebogen waren, die ihn automatisch an Säbelzahntiger denken ließ. Die wollte man wirklich nicht im Oberschenkel spüren! 

Die Säbelzahnhunde, so beschloss Jack sie zu nennen, gingen nicht sofort zum Angriff über. Vielmehr verharrten sie an einem Platz und liefen hektisch durcheinander. Sie waren mager und ihre Muskelstränge traten deutlich unter dem Fell hervor. Wahrscheinlich war das SG-Team das Köstlichste aber auch Fremdartigste was ihnen seit langem untergekommen war. Ihre Aufregung und Verwirrung war spürbar. Jack befahl, alle Waffen einsatzbereit zu halten. Dann feuerte er einen Warnschuss in die Luft. 

Die Tiere stoben erschreckt auseinander – sammelten sich aber sofort wieder und kamen noch ein paar Schritte näher. Mist, Jack hatte gehofft, sie ganz einfach vertreiben zu können. Schusswaffen schienen sie aber nicht als tödliche Bedrohung zu empfinden, sondern sie hatten sich wohl vor allem vor dem Lärm des Schusses erschreckt. Oder der Hunger war mächtiger als alle Angst. Das war gar nicht gut. 

Noch während Jack sich überlegte, dass er ungern ihr Mittag- oder Abendessen werden würde, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Eine Gruppe von etwa einem Dutzend Tiere löste sich aus dem Pack und stürzte in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. 

„Feuer!“, schrie Jack, während seine Teamkameraden schon auf die Angreifer schossen. 

Mit einem durchdringenden Aufjaulen stürzten ein, zwei Tiere im Sprung zu Boden, ein weiteres blieb aufheulend auf dem Boden liegen und versuchte, seine klaffende Bauchwunde zu lecken. Der weiße, bis dato unberührte Schnee wurde durch eine weitere Salve von Schüssen, die auf Körper trafen, rot gefärbt. 

Obwohl sie ununterbrochen feuerten, schaffte es einer der Säbelzahnhunde tatsächlich bis zu ihnen vorzudringen. Das völlig panische Tier kratzte, biss und schnappte, und da es nicht nur Zähne wie exzellente Steakmesser hatte, sondern auch Klauen, die rasierklingenscharf waren, richtete es einiges an Schaden an, ehe es Teal’c gelang, es mit einem Schuss aus der Zat zu betäuben, ohne dabei einen seiner Kollegen mit im Visier zu haben. 

Jack wollte gerade aufatmen, als er sah, dass die anderen vierzig Säbelzahnhunde von den gemeuchelten Artgenossen nicht abgeschreckt wurden. Vielmehr schien es, als ob der Geruch des Blutes in der Luft ihre Angriffsinstinkte weckte. 

Eine wogende, geifernde, kläffende Masse aus fast vierzig Säbelzahnhunden stürzte auf sie zu. Drei, vier setzten sich an jeder Seite ab und wollten wohl versuchen sie zu umrunden, um sie so von der Seite angreifen zu können. 

„Scheiße!“ Jack legte an und schoss und schoss und schoss – aber das würde nicht reichen. Er überschlug es im Kopf und berechnete, dass es ein gutes Dutzend bis zu ihnen schaffen würde, selbst, wenn jeder Schuss ein Treffer war, was bei diesen superschnell beweglichen Zielen sicher nicht der Fall war. Das sah nicht gut aus. 

Das wäre ein beschissenes Ende für ihr erfolgreiches Team. Wahrscheinlich würden noch nicht einmal Leichen übrigbleiben, die ein anderes SG-Team zurückholen konnte, wenn die Raubtiere mit ihnen fertig waren. Eisplaneten schienen wirklich nicht seins zu sein, zu viele Missionen auf diese kalten Welten hätten *beinahe* in der Katastrophe geendet, und jetzt schien sein Vorrat an Rettungen in letzter Minute wirklich aufgebraucht zu sein. Aber er würde so viele von den Bestien mitnehmen, wie er konnte, vielleicht schaffte es wenigstens einer aus dem SG-Team zurück ins SGC. Er fixierte einzelne Tiere in der rennenden, geifernden, kläffenden Meute und feuerte weiter. 

Als sie kaum mehr dreißig, vierzig Meter von ihnen entfernt waren, kam ein heftiger Wind auf. Er strudelte, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden verdichtete er sich. Wie ein zielgerichteter Tornado fegte er im nächsten Moment genau zwischen ihnen und den Hunden hindurch. Die Windhose nahm beiden Seiten die Sicht, und dem Gejaule nach zu urteilen, wurden einige der Tiere erfasst und durch die Luft geschleudert. 

Jack, Sam, Teal’c und Jonas klammerten sich in diesem Wirbelsturm aus Eispartikeln aneinander, um nicht zu Boden gerissen zu werden. Als Jack den Kopf ein wenig hob, sah er mit Erstaunen und Erleichterung, dass der Tornado sich von ihnen entfernte und die Säbelzahnhunde vor sich hertrieb, herumwirbelte und in Richtung der Berge scheuchte. 

Kurze Zeit später war alles vorbei und die Ebene lag genauso ruhig vor ihnen, wie vor dem Angriff. Nur die toten Raubtiere im Schnee und ihre an einigen Stellen zerrissenen und blutigen Uniformen waren Zeugen, dass das hier ganz knapp gewesen war. 

„Das war eine sehr glückliche Fügung“, gab Teal’c mal wieder das Understatement des Tages heraus.  
„Yep. Sehr glücklich und sehr seltsam. Irgendjemand so verletzt, dass er es nicht bis zur Stadt da vorn schafft? Teal’c? Carter? Jonas?“ Jack bemühte sich um Normalität, auch wenn der Adrenalinpegel in ihm noch unnatürlich hoch war.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sir, nur ein paar Kratzer.“  
„Meinem Weitergehen steht nichts im Wege.“  
„Ich glaube, ich kann mit dem rechten Bein nicht auftreten“, sagte Jonas und sog zischend die Luft ein. 

Jack schaute ihn sich genauer an. Es klaffte nicht nur ein Loch in der Uniform, sondern auch in Jonas Bein, damit konnte er definitiv nicht auch nur einen Meter gehen. Sam holte umgehend das Erste-Hilfe Pack aus dem Rucksack. Teal’c stützte Jonas und Jack wickelte den Verband so fest wie möglich um Jonas Oberschenkel herum. Danach stützten Teal’c und Jack Jonas, der nach der Hälfte des Weges das Bewusstsein verlor und von Teal’c den Rest getragen wurde. Die Ausrüstungsgegenstände der beiden schulterten Jack und Sam und so kamen sie viel langsamer als gedacht voran und standen endlich mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit völlig erschöpft und durchgefroren an dem äußersten Turm der Stadt.

Sam versuchte die erste Tür zu öffnen – aber vergeblich. Auch bei der zweiten hatte sie kein Glück, so dass sie mit Teal’c den Platz wechselte, der Jonas sanft auf den Boden gebettet hatte. Der Jaffa versuchte brachiale Gewalt anzuwenden, rammte seine Schulter in die Tür und setzte einen Tritt dagegen – ebenfalls erfolglos.  
„Soll ich auf das Schloss schießen?“, fragte der Jaffa.  
„Das ist nicht die feine englische Art einen Besuch zu machen, aber bevor wir uns hier draußen den Hintern abfrieren …“ Jack nickte Teal’c zu.  
Teal’c schoss mit seiner Zat, Sam mit einer irdischen Waffe, aber nichts geschah. Nicht einmal eine Delle im Metall. Das sah verdammt nach einem aktiven Schutzschild aus. 

„Gibt’s denn keine Klingel?“, fragte Jack und schob die Kapuze in den Nacken, um an dem Turm nach oben zu schauen. Die ersten Fenster begannen erst in ungefähr drei Metern Höhe und Jack fürchtete, dass auch sie schusssicher waren.  
„Nein, Sir. Und um Ihrer Frage zuvor zu kommen, ich habe auch keinen Schlüssel mitgenommen. Außerdem sieht das hier eher nach einem Handscanner aus, für den keiner von uns den richtigen Abdruck haben dürfte.“ Sam zog einen Handschuh aus und legte für ein paar Sekunden ihre Hand auf die dunkelgrüne Fläche.  
Nichts geschah. 

Jack stapfte auf die Tür in der Wand zu und schimpfte: „Ich werde jetzt sicher nicht direkt hier vor dem Tor zu Tiefkühlgemüse werden. Irgendwie muss das blöde Ding doch aufgehen.“ Mit voller Wucht hieb und trat er erst erfolglos auf die Tür ein, dann knallte er seine Hand gegen das Teil, das Carter Handscanner genannt hatte – und machte vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück, als es hellgrün aufleuchtete und die Eingangtür sich langsam aufschob. 

„Woah.“ Er schaute auf den Scanner, schaute auf seine Hand und strich erstaunt drüber. „Ich schwör’s! Ich bin hier noch nie gewesen. Keine Ahnung, warum die meinen Fingerabdruck in der Datenbank haben.“  
„Es ist jedenfalls höchst erfreulich“, nickte Teal’c.  
„Das kann man wohl sagen“, meinte Carter aus tiefstem Herzen und half den immer noch bewusstlosen Jonas durch die Tür zu bugsieren. 

Jack folgte mit dem Rest des Gepäcks und die Tür schloss sich automatisch hinter ihnen. Jack warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Tür und spürte ein ungutes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Vielleicht hätte er mit Daniel nicht ganz so viele alte Horrorfilme sehen sollen. Da war das nie ein gutes Omen gewesen, wenn so etwas passierte.

Aber er würde jetzt nicht an Massenmörder und Vampire denken, sondern an Jonas’ Wunde. Im Flur war es angenehm warm und so betteten sie den verwundeten Mann auf den Boden. Sam schnitt die Uniformhose ganz auf, bis sie die klaffende Wunde genau vor sich hatten. 

„Wir müssen es desinfizieren und notdürftig nähen, denn das Gate geht meinen Berechnungen nach erst in …“, Sam schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, „neun Stunden und zweiundzwanzig Minuten wieder.“ 

„So gut wie das hier alles in Schuss ist, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn gleich die ersten Sicherheitstypen auftauchen und von uns wissen wollen, wie wir hereingekommen sind. Und die sollten uns sagen können, ob es hier so etwas wie ein medizinisches Versorgungszentrum gibt.“ Jack hob vorsichtig den Verband an, den sie Jonas noch auf dem Eisfeld gemacht hatten. Ein steter Blutfluss quoll ihm entgegen.  
„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Da ist eine Arterie getroffen“, meinte er. 

Er schaute sich suchend um – wo blieb denn ihr Empfangskomitee? Aber nichts rührte sich, auch nach einer Minute war es noch ungewöhnlich ruhig in dem langen Flur, in dem sie auf dem Boden kauerten. Braun-grüne Wände mit geometrischen Mustern erstreckten sich in drei Richtungen. Der Fußboden war blank geputzt und es gab keine Zeichen von Verfall. Ganz im Gegenteil. In dem Teil, in dem sie saßen, waren automatisch die Lampen angegangen, die Temperatur betrug angenehme zwanzig Grad und die Luft roch frisch und nicht abgestanden.

Carters Gedanken schienen in eine ähnliche Richtung gegangen zu sein, denn während sie mit einem Stauschlauch die Blutzufuhr zu Jonas’ Bein unterband, sagte sie: „Entweder ist das hier bewohnt, oder es ist eine automatische ‚Station’, die von einer unbekannten Energiequelle versorgt wird. Alles spricht dafür, dass sie von oder für hoch entwickelte Humanoide erbaut wurde. Die Höhe der Flure, die Temperatur – alle Parameter verweisen auf uns ähnliche Erbauer.“  
„Dann werden wir uns gleich mal auf die Suche machen.“

„Ich spritze Jonas Quinn eine Ampulle Morphin“, verkündete Teal’c, als ihr viertes Teammitglied laut zu stöhnen begann.  
„In Ordnung.“ Sam goss großzügig Desinfektionsmittel über die Wunde und dann gab sie Jack ein Zeichen, dass sie jetzt versuchen würde, die Blutung zu stillen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die Unterlage, auf der Jonas lag, seine Uniform, Sams und Jacks Uniformen mit Blut durchtränkt. 

Jack hätte sie gerne zur Eile angespornt, aber er wusste, dass sie alles so gründlich und schnell machte, wie es ihr möglich war. Sie verfügte über gute medizinische Kenntnisse, aber sie war dennoch nicht Janet Fraiser. Sie stocherte mit ihren Fingern in Jonas‘ Bein herum und Jack bedeutete Teal’c, noch etwas Schmerzmittel nachzuspritzen, als Jonas unruhiger wurde und wieder laut zu stöhnen begann. 

Aber was immer sie getan hatte, es wirkte und statt zu fließen, tröpfelte das Blut jetzt nur noch aus der Wunde.  
„Wird er bis morgen durchhalten?“, fragte Jack.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Sam und strich einmal über Jonas’ Stirn. Dabei warf sie Jack einen Blick zu, der eher pessimistisch war und machte eine Handbewegung, die ‚halb – halb’ bedeutete.  
„Gut. Dann also, Jonas Quinn, ruhig liegen bleiben. Du schaffst es.“ Jack hatte betont optimistisch gesprochen, denn man wußte ja nie, wieviel auch ein Bewusstloser mitbekam. 

Er erhob sich aus seiner knienden Stellung und meinte: „Da immer noch niemand aufgekreuzt ist, werde ich mich mal auf die Suche machen. Carter, Sie überwachen Jonas, Teal’c, du bewachst die beiden. Radiokontakt jederzeit. Falls es Störungen oder Sendelöcher gibt, alle zehn Mi…“

Jack erstarrte. Und schüttelte den Kopf. Blinkte zwei, drei Mal mit den Augen. Das gab’s doch gar nicht! Doch das Bild war immer noch da. Da kam Daniel den Gang herunter. Oder eine Daniel-Halluzination. Oder was auch immer. Jedenfalls etwas, jemand, der wie Daniel aussah, gekleidet in ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine Uniformhose. Keine Brille. Ein weißer Pullover, nein *der* weiße Pullover, den er auch das letzte Mal getragen hatte, locker um die Schultern gebunden. 

„Daniel?“, krächzte er und räusperte sich.  
„Jack.“ Der Archäologe nickte ihm zu, trat zu Jonas, ging in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf Jonas’ Bein. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich – und die Wunde schloss sich, bis nur noch ein blutiger Kratzer übrig blieb. 

„Daniel?“, fragte jetzt auch Sam vorsichtig.  
„Hi, Sam.“ Daniel zog die Hand von Jonas Körper zurück und richtete sich auf. 

Jack legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und schubste ein wenig – aber es war nicht wie in Ba’als Zelle und seine Finger trafen auf den Stoff des schwarzen T-Shirts, das Daniel trug und darunter spürte er die Rippen und die Muskeln von Daniels Brust.  
„Es ist nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Du kannst keinen Schuh mehr durch mich hindurch werfen“, lächelte Daniel und Jack zog seine Hand zurück.  
„Heißt das, du bist wieder zurück von …?“ Jack machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung gegen die Decke.  
„Nein. Ich kann jetzt nur …“ 

„Halt, was ist das mit dem Schuh werfen? Und dem letzten Mal? Wollen Sie damit andeuten, Colonel, dass Sie Daniel schon mal gesehen haben?“  
Jack kratzte sich am Kopf. „Könnte man so sagen.“  
Teal’c bemerkte: „Ich habe Daniel Jackson auch vor kurzem gesehen.“  
„Wirklich?“ Sie schaute die beiden Männer der Reihe nach mit großen Augen an.  
„Wieso hast du das für dich behalten?“, wollte Jack von Teal’c wissen.  
„Du hast auch nichts gesagt.“ 

Sam stand vom Boden auf. „Okay, wir werden der Sache später auf den Grund gehen, aber können wir Jonas jetzt erst einmal vom Boden auf ein Bett verfrachten? Daniel, gibt es so etwas hier?“  
„Es gibt eine voll ausgestatte Krankenstation, aber er sollte so stabil sein, dass wir ihn auch in ein normales Zimmer legen können.“

Jack und Teal’c brachten Jonas, der wieder zu sich gekommen war, in eine sitzende Position. Dann zogen sie ihn zum Stehen hoch und hakten ihn unter. Daniel ging mit Sam voran. Sie traten in einen ‚Aufzug’ und innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie in einem anderen Flur, wo Daniel gleich die erste Zimmertür öffnete.  
„Hier.“

Sie betraten einen unpersönlichen, wie ein Hotelzimmer eingerichteten Raum, mit einem Bett, einem Schrank, zwei Sesseln und einem Tisch. Sie verfrachteten Jonas aufs Bett, Sam gab ihm etwas zu trinken, anschließend wusch sie so gut es ging das Blut von den Händen, Jack folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Teal’c bot an, die Kratzer und Schnitte an Sams Beinen und Armen, denen sie bisher noch keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, zu säubern und zu verbinden. 

„Dann kümmere ich mich um dich“, sagte Daniel und trat zu Jack.  
„Okay, während du mich verarztest, lass mal hören, was du hier machst, warum du hier bist und so weiter. Du weißt, ein wenig Smalltalk unter Freunden, die sich zufällig in einer Kneipe treffen und von denen der eine dachte, dass man Schuhe durch den anderen hindurch werfen kann.“ 

Während Daniel Jack half, den an einigen Stellen zerrissenen Anorak und die Uniformjacke darunter auszuziehen, sagte er: „Nachdem ich … umm … dich besucht hatte, war Oma Desala der Ansicht, dass mir noch etwas ‚Grundwissen’ fehlt, wie man sich als Aufgestiegener korrekt zu verhalten hat und so. Deshalb hat sie mich hierher geleitet. Dies ist eine alte, verlassene Stadt der Antiker, den Erbauern des Stargatenetzwerkes. Es gab einige von diesen Städten und nicht nur in dieser Galaxie. Jack, das ist so faszinierend! Der Atlantis-Mythos hat demnach einen wahren Kern. Wenn …“ 

„Daniel!“  
„Okay, okay. Mit mir sind noch drei weitere Aufgestiegene hier, eine, die ebenso wie ich, ganz am Anfang ihres Lernprozesses steht, und zwei, die man wohl am besten als ‚Wächter’ der Stadt bezeichnen könnte.“  
Daniel säuberte die Kratzer auf Jacks Armen mit Desinfektionsmittel.

„Aua!“ Jack zuckte zusammen. „Kannst du das bei mir nicht einfach auch mit Handauflegen machen?“  
„Psst. Das habt ihr nicht gesehen, okay?“  
„Och nee, immer noch der Nicht-Einmischungs-Unsinn?“ Das war der Punkt, über den sie am ausgiebigsten gestritten hatten und der Jack immer noch nicht einleuchten wollte.  
„Jack, das ist *das* fundamentale Prinzip der Antiker!“  
„Mit dem du deine Schwierigkeiten hast.“ Jack grinste.

Daniel lächelte reumütig. „Ja. Ich verstehe zwar, dass mit solch großer Machtfülle irgendein Korrekturfaktur einhergehen muss, aber ich muss es ja nicht mögen, dass ich nicht nach Belieben helfen kann. Wobei – in dem Wort ‚Belieben’ liegt ja auch schon wieder eine große Gefahr, der ich mir sehr bewusst bin.“ 

Jack hielt Daniel den anderen Arm hin. „Also noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Oma, deine Antikerfreundin, ist ein Lichtwesen, eine Aufgestiegene und Nachfahrin der Leute, die die Stargates gebaut haben. Dazu haben sie so nette Ferienhaussiedlungen wie diese hier errichtet, von denen sie ein paar in den umliegenden Galaxien verteilt haben.“  
Daniel nickte und klebte ein großes Pflaster auf einen der tiefsten Schnitte. „Ja.“  
„Gut. Das macht dich“, er schaute Daniel durchdringend an, „zu einem Antiker-Lehrling, der hier ist, um seine Grundausbildung zu absolvieren. Mama Desala hat nämlich Angst, dass schlechtes Benehmen auf sie zurück fallen könnte. Korrekt?“  
Daniel lachte. „Korrekt.“ 

Jack spürte ein Gefühl von tiefem Glück durch seinen Körper rasen. Er hätte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dieses Lachen noch einmal wieder zu hören. „Und warum bist du jetzt so … so …. solide?“  
„Ich habe dazu gelernt. Ich kann mich nun in einem Körper manifestieren, oder als reine Energie. Ich kann zwischen den beiden Zuständen wechseln.“  
„Cool.“  
„Ja, das ist es.“ 

Jack legte seine Hand auf Daniels Taille, während der weiter Jacks Wunden versorgte. Ja, Daniel war wieder spürbar, anfassbar, viel … menschlicher als in Ba’als Zelle. Aber er fühlte sich offensichtlich immer noch an dieselben Prinzipien gebunden. Wenngleich er das mit dem Nicht-Einmischen immer noch nach eigenem Gutdünken auslegte, sonst wären sie das Abendessen der Säbelzahnhunde geworden, und sonst hätte Jonas nicht schon wieder eine rosige Farbe im Gesicht und würde friedlich in dem Bett schlafen. 

Sam fragte: „Wenn die Antiker solche Städte und die Stargates bauen konnten, hatten sie auch Schiffe und Waffen?“  
„Ja. Aber nachdem sie aufgestiegen waren, brauchten sie die nicht mehr.“  
„Hat diese Stadt Waffen?“  
„Nein. Dies hier ist eine Bibliothek und Archiv. Unendlich wertvoll, weil hier das Wissen eines ganzen Volkes liegt. Und das ist wertvoller als jede Waffe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was es hier alles zu entdecken, zu lernen gibt. Es ist überwältigend! Alleine in den letzten beiden Tagen …“ 

„Verfügen die anderen Städte über Waffen, Daniel Jackson?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Teal’c.“  
Jack mischte sich ein: „Wie, du weißt es nicht?“ Das klang doch nach einer sehr wichtigen Information!  
„Ich bin nicht allwissend, nur weil ich aufgestiegen bin. Dies ist erst der Anfang meiner Reise. Ich weiß nur das, was Oma mich gelehrt hat und was ich hier gelesen habe.“  
„Und das Kapitel über Waffen war natürlich nicht das erste“, stellte Jack fest.

Daniel zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte erst einmal herausfinden, wer ich bin und was die anderen sind.“  
„New-Age Selbstfindungstrip“, brummelte Jack. Nicht, dass er von Daniel sehr viel anderes erwartet hatte. Obwohl, wenn er gerecht war, wer wusste schon, welche Prioritäten er gesetzt hätte? Vielleicht hätte er auch erst mal wissen wollen, was er war und was er konnte?

„So in etwa, Jack. Und jetzt habe ich alles an dir verpflastert, was es zu verpflastern gibt.“  
„Danke sehr.“ Jack drehte den Arm nach links und rechts, alles fühlte sich gut an. „Gibt’s hier eigentlich auch Abendessen, oder braucht ihr oder könnt ihr nichts essen?“  
„Wir brauchen nichts essen, aber wir können“, stellte Daniel fest. „Und ich genieße nach wie vor mir Vertrautes.“  
„Kaffee“, lachte Sam.  
Er grinste zurück. „Den gibt es tatsächlich. Wartet hier, dann hole ich etwas. Ihr könnt euch auf die umliegenden Zimmer verteilen, Platz gibt es in der Stadt genug.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie frisch geduscht und in ihre Ersatzkleidung gekleidet, in einem der Zimmer und genossen die Lebensmittel, die Daniel von irgendwo her geholt hatte. 

„Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber sagen, was ihr ausgerechnet hier auf diesem Planeten macht?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Jonas wollte unbedingt die am weitesten entfernte Stargate-Adresse anwählen, das MALP hat ein Bild von dieser Stadt geschickt – und ja, von da an gab’s in der Wissenschaftler-Fraktion kein Halten mehr, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst.“ 

Jack hatte sich unter der Dusche auch schon gefragt, ob es wirklich Zufall war, dass sie auf diesem Planeten gelandet waren, oder ob Daniel da seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Aber wenn er so fragte, dann wohl eher nicht. Dann vielleicht Oma? Aber warum sollte Oma wollen, dass sie Daniel trafen? 

Jack hörte Sam und Daniel beim Fachsimpeln über Gateadressen zu. Vor den Fenstern heulte der Wind, der noch einmal kräftig zugelegt hatte. Im Zimmer war es angenehm warm, das Essen schmeckte einfach aber gut, der heiße Tee wärmte auch das Innere. Auch Teal’c’s Blick ruhte auf Daniel und Jack fragte sich plötzlich, wann Daniel dem Jaffa erschienen war, und wie ihre gemeinsame Geschichte aussah. Das müsste er mal versuchen, in einer ruhigen Stunde und einem etwas privateren Rahmen aus ihm herauszuquetschen. 

„Wie lange musst du jetzt hier bleiben?“, erkundigte sich Jack in einer Gesprächspause bei Daniel.  
„Ich muss gar nicht. Es steht mir frei, jederzeit zu gehen. Aber ich möchte hier sein. Seit jenem Tag, an dem Ernests Turm im Wasser versunken ist und mit ihm das ganze dort gelagerte Wissen, habe ich keinen Ort gefunden, der so großartig, so voll mit Wissen ist, wie dieser.“ Seine Hände umfassten die ganze Stadt und seine Augen funkelten begeistert. „Es gibt tausende von Videoaufzeichnungen, Hologramme, mit denen man kommunizieren kann, Datenbanken, die größer sind als alles, was ich mir je vorzustellen gewagt habe.“

„Dürfen wir morgen etwas durch die Stadt laufen?“, erkundigte sich Sam. „Schließlich ist das der Grund, warum wir her gekommen sind.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr ich darauf brenne, mir alles etwas genauer anzuschauen.“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht. Schließlich seid ihr durch das Gate hierher gekommen, ich habe euch nicht widerrechtlich hierher gebracht, von daher …“ 

„Dann werde ich das machen. Aber erst morgen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber mich haben die Ereignisse und jetzt das Essen so müde gemacht, dass ich jetzt gerne zu Bett gehen würde.“ Sam erhob sich und begab sich zur Tür.  
„Ich schließe mich an“, verkündete der Jaffa.  
„Ich schaue noch einmal bei Jonas rein, aber der schläft bestimmt immer noch“, sagte Sam schon an der Tür.  
„Wir sollten ihm etwas Brot und Tee ans Bett stellen“, schlug Teal’c vor, nahm ein paar Sachen vom Tisch und verschwand dann auch. 

Jack drehte sich zu Daniel, der in einem der Sessel saß, während er auf der Bettkante Platz genommen hatte. „Musst du noch irgendwo hin? Aufstiegskram erledigen? Oder kannst du noch eine Weile bleiben?“, erkundigte er sich. Er wollte nicht, dass Daniel schon wieder verschwand. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm mit dem anderen Mann blieb und verdammt, wenn er nicht jede Sekunde davon ausnützen würde! Schlafen konnte er auch noch im SGC. 

„Ich kann bleiben, Jack.“ Daniel schob seinen Sessel so, dass er seine Füße neben Jack auf der Matratze abstützen konnte.  
Jack streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Daniels bestrumpften Fuß. Yep, immer noch fest und warm und menschlich und nicht wie ein Hologramm. 

„Erzähl mir, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist“, sagte Daniel.  
„Erzähl du mir lieber, was hier so abläuft“, konterte Jack.  
Daniel verzog sein Gesicht.„Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine ganz gute Idee ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich enthüllen darf.“  
„Ach, komm schon, Daniel“, lockte Jack. „Lass meinetwegen die Waffen weg, aber erzähl mir, was du so den ganzen Tag machst.“ 

Daniel stupste mit seinem Fuß gegen Jacks Hand. „Du wirst es absolut langweilig finden. Ich mache eigentlich nichts anderes als lesen, lesen, lesen.“ Er sah sehr glücklich aus, als er es sagte, so wie er immer geschaut hatte, wenn er eine neue Schrift entziffert oder einer Steintafel ihr Geheimnis entlockt hatte. „Und ich unterhalte mich mit Varinia und Leomaris, den Wächtern dieser Stadt, über alles, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Da sie schon seit Jahrtausenden hier sind, geht uns der Gesprächsstoff nicht aus.“  
„Klingt spannend.“ Jack grinste. „Alles nach dem Motto: ‚Die Kerze brennt nicht, solange der Docht noch nicht entzündet wurde’?“  
„Nein, nein.“ Daniel lachte. „Sie sind konkreter. Denn ich soll ja etwas lernen. Sie haben mir alles vom Ursprung der Antiker, von der großen Plage, die sie beinahe ausgelöscht hätte, von diesen Städten, von denen einige sogar fliegen können, erzählt.“ 

„Dies Ding hier kann fliegen?“, fragte Jack und schaute auf den Boden und die Wände.  
„Nein, diese Stadt wurde direkt hier gebaut. Aber es gibt einige andere, die das können. In der Pegasus Galaxie zum Beispiel gibt es eine Stadt, die sie tatsächlich ‚Atlantis’ genannt haben. Ist das nicht faszinierend?“  
„Gibt’s auch ‘ne ‚Enterprise’?“  
Daniel stupste ihn mit dem Fuß. „Spinner.“  
„Hey, hätte ja sein können.“ 

Jack hielt Daniels Fuß fest. Er räusperte sich. „Wenn das alles hier so spannend ist, kommst du in absehbarer Zeit also noch nicht zurück?“  
„Ich kann nicht zurück.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Niemals?“  
„Nur wenn ich massiv gegen die Gesetze verstoße. In diesem Fall können dich die Anderen entweder auf einen Planeten verbannen, den du nicht verlassen darfst, oder, als Höchststrafe, werfen sie dich ins vergängliche Leben zurück.“ 

Jacks Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wahnsinn, es gab also eine Möglichkeit, um ‚ihren’ Daniel wieder zu bekommen? Das war … das war … viel phantastischer als diese ganze Bibliotheksstadt hier! Okay, vielleicht nicht für Daniel, vor allem nicht in diesem Moment, da er erst nur ein ganz klein wenig an der Oberfläche des Wissens gekratzt hatte. Aber Jack fühlte eine Woge von Erleichterung durch sich hindurchschwappen. Daniel war nicht für immer verloren. Alles, was es brauchte, war ein Akt des Ungehorsams, und wenn er ‚Glück’ hatte, schmissen sie ihn wieder auf die Erde zurück. Diese Aussicht, diese Hoffnung, dieses Schlupfloch zu kennen, nahm eine ungeheure Belastung von Jacks Herz. 

„So schlecht ist ‚vergängliches Leben’ doch nun auch nicht“, sagte Jack. „Haben wir jeden Tag mit zu tun. Es gibt natürlich Tage, die Scheiße sind, wenn zum Beispiel dein Archäologe sich in einen Energiekringel verwandelt und verschwindet.“ Wo kam denn das her? Das hatte er doch gar nicht sagen wollen. So schickte er noch schnell betont flapsig hinterher: „Es gibt natürlich auch bessere. Wenn besagter Archäologe plötzlich wieder auftaucht und sich als Wächter einer Stadt im Eis entpuppt.“ 

Daniel hatte in seiner Stimme wohl etwas von seinem Schmerz heraus gehört, denn er setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und sagte eindringlich: „Jack, ich kann nicht mitkommen. Bitte, bitte versteh das. Das hier ist wie … wie … der feuchte Traum eines jeden Archäologen.“ Er lachte kurz auf. „Praktisch alle Fragen, die man beantworten kann, werden hier beantwortet. Die Antiker haben solch außerordentliche Mengen von Fakten und Wissen und Legenden aufgezeichnet, da reicht ein normales Leben nicht aus, um sich auch nur einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen. Es ist …“  
„Noch zu neu, um nicht langweilig zu sein“, beendete Jack den Satz für ihn. 

„Ich denke, es wird nie langweilig werden“, korrigierte ihn Daniel. „Denn warum sollte der Erwerb von Wissen jemals seine Faszination verlieren?“  
„Vielleicht weil reines Wissen nutzlos ist? Natürlich kannst du mit deinen Kollegen hier darüber diskutieren – aber sobald einer von euch versucht, dieses Wissen anzuwenden, um zum Beispiel einer bedrohten Kultur, oder auch nur einem bedrohten Lebewesen zu helfen – bang!“ Jack schnipste mit den Fingern. „Schon steht der Ordnungstrupp hinter euch und pfeift euch zurück. Wofür also kannst du dieses immense Wissen einsetzen? Für intellektuelle Spielereien?“  
„Es ist keine intellektuelle Spielerei, wenn ich etwas über die Vergangenheit weiß“, rechtfertigte sich Daniel scharf. „Wir alle wissen, dass die Kenntnis der Vergangenheit der Schlüssel ist, um die Gegenwart zu verstehen, und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, den einen oder anderen Fehler zu vermeiden.“  
„Kein Einwand meinerseits“, antwortete Jack. Wann war er eigentlich zum Anwalt für die Menschheit geworden? Reden schwingen war doch sonst nicht seins. 

„Nein?“ Daniel schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Nein. Die Vergangenheit ist wichtig für die Zukunft. Das hat mir jemand während der letzten fünf Jahre Tag für Tag eingetrichtert. Nach so langer Zeit kommst du nicht umhin, es langsam zu glauben. Aber damit ist es ja nicht getan. Wie du schon sagst, man muss das Wissen dann auch anwenden.“  
„Aber nicht, indem ich mich in die Geschicke anderer einmische!“, rief Daniel. „Sie müssen ihre Fehler selber machen.“ 

„Und wozu macht dich das? Wozu dient dann dein ganzes Wissen? Wenn du theoretisch weißt, was jetzt besser wäre, aber nicht danach handelst?“ Jacks Stimme wurde leiser und eindringlicher. „Wenn du überhaupt keine Anwendung für dein ganzes Wissen hast? Das ist dann … Gehirnwichsen, sonst nichts, Daniel.“ Jack hatte betont ein drastisches Wort gewählt, um Daniel zu schocken.  
„Du bist sehr überheblich.“ Daniel schaute ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Vielleicht. Aber ich weiß, dass es mich verrückt machen würde, nur zuschauen zu dürfen. Und ich weiß, dass es dir im Grunde genommen nicht anders geht.“ 

Daniel stand auf und begann durchs Zimmer laufen. „Was wird das hier, Jack? Dieselbe Situation wie in der Zelle von Ba’al? Nur umgekehrt? Wollen wir diese Diskussion wirklich erneut führen? Treffen hier wieder zwei Standpunkte aufeinander, die nicht zu versöhnen sind?“  
„Hey, was hat Ba’al damit zu tun?“ Er wollte nicht immer an diesen Hurensohn erinnert werden. „Das war ganz etwas anderes. Du wolltest, dass ich aufsteige. Jetzt …“  
„Jetzt willst du, dass ich … ‚absteige’.“ Daniel blieb vor Jack stehen und streckte seine Hände in einer ratlosen Geste zur Seite.

Oh. Ja, vielleicht wollte Jack das. Aus ganz eigennützigen Motiven, weil ein Team ohne Daniel, ein Tag ohne Daniel, einfach nicht dasselbe war. Es fühlte sich immer an, als ob ein Stück seiner selbst fehlte, und das war nicht nur auf Daniels ständige Einwände, warum sie dieses und jenes berücksichtigen sollten und warum der militärische Weg nicht der einzige und der einzig richtige war, zurückzuführen. Daniel fehlte ihm. Daniel fehlte im Team. Punktum. Und wenn es jetzt einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab, ihn wieder zurück zu bekommen, dann würde er alles dran setzen, Daniel zur Not sogar mit Argumenten schachmatt zu setzen. Bis der Sturkopf ihm glaubte, dass er auf der Erde besser aufgehoben war. 

„Ja. Ich glaube, dass du mit der Nichteinmischung auf Dauer nicht glücklich wirst. Denk an Ba’al, und was immer du mit Teal’c erlebt hast, denk an Jonas heute. Kein Jahr und du hast dich schon drei Mal eingemischt.“  
Daniel schaute verunsichert. „Deshalb bin ich hier. Um zu lernen. Um mich und meine Gefühle besser kontrollieren zu können“, sagte er.  
Jack ergriff Daniels Hand. „Willst du das wirklich? Willst du deine Gefühle verbannen? Ist es nicht gerade das, was dich ausmacht?“  
Daniel nagte an seiner Unterlippe, dann sagte er: „Ich will die Gefühle nicht verbannen, ich will ihnen nur nicht gleich nachgeben, sondern sie durchdenken.“ Seine Stimme wurde fester. „Das hat mir übrigens ein Air Force Colonel nahe gelegt. Meine Gefühle besser im Zaum zu halten, logisch zu denken und nicht ganz so viel Empathie zu zeigen.“ Er entzog Jack seine Hand und straffte sich. 

Reese! Ja, er hatte so etwas in der Art gesagt. Weil Daniel Gefühle für einen Replikator zugelassen hatte. Diese Kritik war nicht ganz unberechtigt. Jack schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Für einen Moment war er so nahe dran gewesen, zu Daniel durchzudringen, doch dieser Moment war vorbei. Er hatte ihn verloren. Irgendwo hatte er einen Fehler in der Argumentation gemacht, denn sonst müsste Daniel doch sehen, dass er Recht hatte. Er spürte die Müdigkeit rasant mit ihm aufholen, spürte plötzlich jeden Knochen in seinem Körper, die Kratzer und Schnitte auf seiner Haut und den fehlenden Schlaf, der sich jetzt bemerkbar machte. 

„Ich glaube, wir sollten morgen weiter reden“, meinte er zu Daniel.  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich komme morgen früh mit Frühstück vorbei.“ Er ging zwei Schritte zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Jack.“  
„Gute Nacht, Daniel.“  
Daniel drehte sich noch einmal um. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich kann deinen Standpunkt schon verstehen. Nur bitte, versteh meinen auch. Es ist eine solch große Chance für mich. Ich kann das nicht einfach alles aufgeben. Ich … ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“ Damit verschwand er. 

Jack ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Ja, er verstand Daniels Standpunkt auch. Bis zu einem gewissen Grade. Das musste hier wie Toys-R-Us für einen Vierjährigen sein. Aber auch die wuchsen aus dem Alter raus. Vielleicht musste er Daniel nur ein bisschen Zeit geben. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Vorstellungen von ‚Zeit’ für einen Aufgestiegenen wahrscheinlich andere als für ihn waren. Er hatte keine tausend Jahre. Er hatte vielleicht noch dreißig, vierzig, wenn alles gut ging. Konnte er von Daniel wirklich fordern, das gegen unendliches Wissen einzutauschen? Vielleicht hatte Daniel Recht und er war wirklich überheblich in dieser Beziehung. 

Aber nicht überheblicher als Daniel damals in Ba’als Zelle gewesen war. Mit diesem beunruhigend beruhigenden Gedanken schlief er ein. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Daniel brachte Brot, Käse und Kaffee mit und sie frühstückten gemeinsam. Es war fast wie in der Kantine des SGC, zumal Sam versuchte, einen ganzen Fragenkatalog mit Daniels Hilfe abzuarbeiten.  
Im Endeffekt hob er in einer aufgebenden Geste die Hände und meinte lächelnd: „Sam, das weiß ich alles noch nicht. Gedulde dich noch zwei Minuten, dann kannst du Varinia fragen, was du willst und sie hat bestimmt genauere Antworten.“

Nach dem Frühstück führte Daniel sie dann durch die Stadt, erklärte ihnen, wie die ‚Transporter’ funktionierten und machte sie mit Varinia und Leomaris, zwei der drei weiteren Bewohner bekannt. Er schien ihnen schon einiges erzählt zu haben, denn sie waren nicht überrascht. Sie waren reserviert, aber freundlich. 

Sam erkundigte sich: „Gibt es wohl eine Möglichkeit, eine kurze Nachricht ans SGC zu schicken, ohne sich zum Stargate zu begeben, bevor wir den Rundgang durch die Stadt starten? Sie machen sich auf der Erde bestimmt schon Sorgen um uns, denn wir hätten uns vor zwei Stunden melden sollen“, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Brauchen Sie normalerweise das Gate dazu?“  
„Ja. Und wir mussten bei unserer Ankunft feststellen, dass das Stargate hier zwölf Stunden braucht, um wieder einsatzfähig zu sein. Wir sollten die Energie also nicht nur für einen ‚Anruf’ verschwenden.“  
„Wir benötigen das Gate nicht mehr“, meinte Varinia. „Wir können uns direkt von einem Ort zum anderen begeben.“ Sie lächelte. „Da ist es wohl mit der Stadt alt geworden. Aber das ist kein Problem, wir haben eine andere Möglichkeit, Ihre Zentrale zu kontaktieren, Major Carter.“

Sie bat ihre Gäste mit ihr in die große Halle zu kommen, in der etliche Pulte und Vorrichtungen herumstanden, die hoch entwickelte Computersysteme zu sein schienen. Sie trat auf eines der Geräte zu, drückte verschiedene Tasten.  
Fast so wie bei einem DHD, dachte Jack.  
Sie wählte die Erde an, ohne dass sie ihr die Koordinaten gesagt hatten. 

Jack sah, dass Carter ganz in ihrem Element war und sich nicht die kleinste Handbewegung entgehen ließ. Jack schaute sich derweil in der Halle um. Große, bunte Glasfenster in geometrischen Mustern ließen Tageslicht herein, eine breite Treppe führte in die höher gelegene Etage, wo er bereits von hier unten aus Buchregale erkennen konnte. Ah, da schien also die von Daniel beschriebene Bibliothek anzufangen. 

In der großen Halle hätte locker ein Stargate Platz gehabt. Aber das war natürlich eine Abwägung wert, ob man lieber direkt in der Stadt ankommen wollte, was praktischer war, statt den langen Gang durch den Schnee zu machen, oder ob man es als sicherer erachtete, eine gewisse Strecke zwischen Gate und Stadt zu haben. Beides hatte Vor- und Nachteile. Und vielleicht war hier ja auch nicht immer Winter und der Weg von und zum Stargate auch mal schneefrei. Er müsste sich gleich mal erkundigen. 

Es verging eine Minute, nachdem Varinia auf den Tasten herumhantiert hatte und Jack konnte sich ausmalen, wie Walter gerade aufgeregt General Hammond anrief, weil sie jemand anwählte, anrief, wie auch immer, deren Koordinaten er nicht kannte. Im Geiste ging Jack die Schritte durch, die der General machen musste, um neben dem Chevron-Guy im Kontrollraum zu stehen und fast auf die Sekunde genau meldete sich Walter per Bild und fragte geschäftlich: „Wer sind Sie?“ 

„Hallo, Sergeant Harriman. Hier spricht Major Carter. Wir wollten einen Statusbericht abliefern.“  
„Major Carter, gut von Ihnen zu hören!“ Harriman klang sehr erleichtert. Er drehte sich um und schon trat General Hammond ins Bild.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“  
„Ja, Sir. Wir sind alle wohlauf. Wir sind in der Stadt, die auf den Bildern des MALP zu sehen war, und wollen sie gleich erforschen. Es ist wirklich …“  
„Major Carter, ist Colonel O’Neill bei Ihnen?“, unterbrach Hammond.  
„Ja, Sir.” 

Carter trat zur Seite und Jack platzierte sich vor dem Bildschirm. „General.“  
„Colonel. Können Sie frei sprechen?“  
Jack schaute sich im Raum um. Teammitglieder, Daniel und zwei Aufgestiegene, die wahrscheinlich sowieso mithören konnten, auch wenn er sie bat, den Raum zu verlassen.  
„Hier sind SG-1 und drei Antiker anwesend – Antiker sind so was wie Oma Desala, Sir.“  
„In Ordnung. Colonel. Sie müssen umgehend zur Erde zurückkehren. Wir haben gerade eine beunruhigende Nachricht von den Tok’ra erhalten. Es geht um Abydos.“ 

Jack warf einen raschen Blick auf Daniel und stellte fest, dass der unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte. Doch nicht ganz so abgebrüht, wie er vorgab zu sein, dachte Jack mit Genugtuung.  
„Was ist mit Abydos?“  
„Anubis ist auf dem Weg nach Abydos. Er sucht dort, laut den Tok’ra, das letzte ‚Auge des Ra’, das ihm noch fehlt.“  
„Das letzte?“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt also mehrere? Wie viele?“ 

Daniel trat vor den Monitor und sagte an Hammond und Jack gleichermaßen gewandt; „Die Legende sagt, dass es sechs ‚Augen’ gegeben hat. Eins gehörte unter anderem Apophis, eins Osiris, eins Tiamat. Wenn Anubis jetzt fünf zusammen hat, wird er vermuten, dass das letzte und sechste auf Abydos ist. Das Auge des Ra. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es in einer geheimen Kammer von Ras Pyramide auf Abydos sein muss. Aber ich weiß nicht wo. Jedes Auge gibt dem Besitzer große Macht – aber alle sechs zusammen verstärken die Macht ums Zehnfache.“ 

„Doktor Jackson? Sind Sie das?“, fragte General Hammond ungläubig.  
„Ja, uhmm. Guten Morgen, General Hammond. Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Jack wird sie Ihnen nach seiner Rückkehr sicherlich erzählen. Aber wenn das stimmt, was die Tok’ra berichten – und es macht durchaus Sinn – dann sollten Sie keine Zeit verlieren. Sie müssen das Auge vor Anubis finden und in Sicherheit bringen oder, wenn es nicht anders geht, zerstören! Wenn er es in die Hände bekommt, wird er fast unbesiegbar.“

„Du könntest uns helfen“, schlug Jack vor.  
„Wir haben das doch zur Genüge durchgekaut. Ich kann nichts tun“, sagte Daniel mit Schärfe in der Stimme.  
„Nicht einmal für Abydos?“  
Daniel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Das war selbst für dich unter der Gürtellinie.“  
Bingo! Er hatte einen von Daniels schwachen Punkten erwischt. „Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist jedes Mittel erlaubt“, sagte Jack leichthin.  
„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass das hier gerade ein Kriegssituation ist“, beschied ihm Daniel. 

Die beiden starrten sich an, bis Sam sie mit einem Räuspern unterbrach. „Colonel, ich habe mit General Hammond die wichtigsten Details, wann wir am Gate sein können, wann im SGC und welche SG-Teams wir mitnehmen wollen, besprochen. Wollen Sie noch etwas hinzufügen?“  
Jack wandte seinen Blick Sam zu. Von der Unterredung im Hintergrund hatte er gar nichts mitbekommen, so sehr war er in das Gespräch, den Streit, mit Daniel vertieft gewesen. „Nein. Der Rest kann warten, bis wir im Stargate Center sind. General, wir sehen Sie in einigen Stunden.“ Jack nickte Hammond zu.  
„In Ordnung, Colonel. Gute Heimreise.“  
„Danke, Sir.“ 

Das war ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt, den Anubis für seinen Angriff gewählt hatte. Jetzt waren sie schon mal hier und hatten keine Gelegenheit, die Stadt zu erforschen. Aber die Rettung der Galaxis ging natürlich mal wieder vor. 

Jack rieb die Hände gegeneinander. „Okay, Leute, ihr habe den General gehört, Zahnbürsten einpacken und ab nach Hause.“

Das Team begab sich in die Zimmer und sammelte die Ausrüstungsgegenstände zusammen. Dann trafen sie sich in dem Raum, in dem sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten. Sam war sehr betrübt, dass sie jetzt gar keine Zeit zu einem Rundgang hatte und Jack versprach zurückzukommen, wenn das mit Anubis alles vorbei war. Er hatte auch noch Dinge mit einem Archäologen zu klären, der seltsamerweise immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. 

Gerade als Jack enttäuscht den Abmarschbefehl geben wollte, kam Daniel angerannt. Er drückte Jack einen kleinen Anhänger in die Hand. „Dies ist eine Replik des Auges des Ras. Catherine Langford hat sie mir gegeben. Ihr müsst danach – nur in wesentlich größer – Ausschau halten.“  
„Okay. Danke.“ Er nahm das Amulett entgegen.  
„Bitte.“ 

Jack gab sich einen Ruck. Er wollte nicht, dass die letzte Erinnerung, die er an Daniel hatte, oder die Daniel an ihn hatte, falls sie es gegen die Supersoldaten von Anubis doch nicht lebend schaffen sollten, ein Streitgespräch war. „Es tut mir leid. Das mit Abydos hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.“  
Daniels Gesichtszüge wurden milder, die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verschwand. „Doch, du musstest von deiner Warte aus alles versuchen. Ich verstehe das.“  
„Oh, gut.“ Jack setzte seine Schirmmütze auf. „Also … willst du’s dir nicht doch noch mal überlegen? Wir haben noch einen Platz frei im Bus nach Hause.“ Er zeigte mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter hinter sich.

„Nein, Jack. Du verstehst einfach nicht, was mir das hier bedeutet. Ich kann dir das nicht erklären. Ich … ich … oh, vielleicht kann ich das doch!“ Er machte zwei Schritte auf Jack zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Vertraust du mir?“  
„Claro!“ Da hatte sich nichts dran geändert. 

Daniel legte seine Hände auf Jacks Oberarme, Jack zuckte auf Carters fragenden Blick hin mit den Schultern, als er auch schon merkte, wie sich um sie herum eine Art Kraftfeld zu etablieren begann. Weiße, halb durchscheinende Energiewirbel bauten sich von unten nach oben um ihn herum auf, bis er sich wie in einem … Kokon fühlte. 

Nicht, dass er schon mal in einem Kokon gewesen wäre, glücklicherweise waren sie noch nie einer Rasse begegnet, die ihre Feinde in Kokons steckte, aber man musste ja nicht in einer Situation gewesen sein, um sie vergleichen zu können – und ja, dieses hier war wie ein privater Kokon, Alkoven, Kleinwagen mit beschlagenen Scheiben, durch den er Carter und Teal’c nur noch schemenhaft wahrnehmen konnte. 

_„Eindrucksvoll!“_  
„Warte es ab.“  
Oh, er hatte ja gar nicht laut gesprochen – er hatte es gedacht und Daniel hatte ‚zurück gedacht.’  
_„Wir … du … das hier funktioniert wie Telepathie?“  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, schau genau hin, Jack.“_

Und Jack *sah* Daniel, sah, wie sehr er es liebte, hier zu sein, wie sehr es ihn mit Freude erfüllte, einen ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun zu dürfen als zu lernen, zu lesen, Wissen aufzunehmen. Zu staunen über die Wunder, die diese Stadt ihm bot. Er spürte selbst, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, das Gefühl von unglaublicher Zufriedenheit, das in Daniel war, empfand die Aussicht, das hier aufgeben zu müssen, mit großer Bestürzung. 

Jack hatte einen Eindruck von geordneter Leidenschaft. Nicht, dass er jetzt wirklich Schubladen vor sich sah, aber so chaotisch Daniels Büro auch sein mochte, hier, in seinem Gehirn hatte alles einen Platz gefunden, war abrufbereit. Es vermittelte einen warmen, sonnigen Eindruck, so wie Daniel selbst oft rüberkam. 

_„Ich verstehe“,_ murmelte er, erstaunt darüber, dass Wissenserwerb ein solcher Quell der tiefsten Freude sein konnte. Seine Schulzeit hatte ihn anderes gelehrt. Nein, bisher hatte er das nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden gehabt. Langsam dämmerte ihm, was Daniel aufgeben müsste, wenn er wieder ‚sterblich’ würde. 

_„Ich beginne zu verstehen“,_ korrigierte er sich. 

Zum Schluß gestattete ihm Daniel noch einen ganz kurzen Blick auf die Weite des Universums, wie es aussah, wenn man es mit den Augen eines Antikers betrachten – und Jack war voller Ehrfurcht, was für ein Sandkorn die menschliche Zivilisation darin war. Er ahnte, dass Daniel diesen Abgrund aus Zeit und Raum für ihn abschirmte, damit sich sein Gehirn nicht wie bei diesen Antiker-Datenbanken-Gehirnsaugdingern, überlud und zum Schluß nur noch Matsche war. Aber auch so war es schon eindrucksvoll genug und Jack fürchtete, dass sein Mund staunend offen stand. 

_„Okay?“  
„Okay.“ _

Das war wirklich eindringlicher gewesen, als wenn Daniel es ihm nur mit Worten erklärt hätte. Was sagte man darüber, dass man erst einmal ein paar Kilometer in den Schuhen eines anderen gelaufen sein müsste? Es stimmte, Berichte kamen niemals an die durchlebte Situation heran und er hatte für eine halbe Minute alles fühlen dürfen, was Daniel fühlte. 

Daniel wollte ihn wieder loslassen, doch in dem Moment berührte Jacks Stirn zufällig Daniels Stirn und es war, als würden plötzlich andere, private Fluttore aufgestoßen. Mit voller Wucht traf Jack das, was hinter der glatt polierten Oberfläche lag, die Daniel selbst in dieser engen Verbindung für ihn aufrechterhalten hatte. 

Mit einem Blick, *sah* Jack die große Traurigkeit dahinter, die Daniel umfing. Daniel war kein wirklich glücklicher Mann. Wissenserwerb machte ihn sehr zufrieden, keine Frage, aber er stopfte damit auch die Löcher, die voll von Sehnsucht nach menschlicher Nähe waren. Er verzehrte sich nach Freundschaft und Liebe – und gab sich mit der Kameradschaft des Teams und völlig verworrenen Gefühlen für Jack zufrieden. 

Daniel versuchte sich jetzt ernsthaft von ihm lösen, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, aber Jack packte ihn an den Händen und hielt ihn eisern fest.  
_„Wir klären das hier und jetzt.“_  
„Warum?“  
„Weil ich es wissen muss.“  
„Da gibt es nichts zu wissen“, sagte Daniel und Jack fühlte mit ihm die große Müdigkeit, die seinen ganzen Körper schwer und lethargisch machte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich mit Leichtigkeit losreißen können, aber er blieb vor Jack stehen. 

Nichts zu wissen? Das stimmte nicht! Es gab so viel zu wissen, was Jack nie anzuschneiden gewagt hatte, was ihm im Verlauf der letzten Monate aber immer deutlicher geworden war. Träume, Wünsche, aber alle nicht gestattet und eine Gefahr für das ganze Team, wenn er ihnen nachgab. Nur, die Zeit ohne Daniel hatte ihm immer deutlicher gezeigt, dass man eine solche Aussprache nicht beliebig nach hinten verschieben konnte. Irgendwann war es zu spät – und er hatte in den letzten Monaten befürchtet, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte. 

Nun hatte er noch einmal eine Chance bekommen – aber die alten Ängste waren noch da. Denn wenn er es Daniel jetzt mitteilte … Jack trat unentschieden von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wenn er jetzt … dann wüsste Daniel alles, wirklich alles, was es von ihm zu wissen gab. Dann wüsste er nicht nur, wie sehr Jack es leid war immer allein zu sein, wie sehr er es hasste, stets in ein leeres Haus zurückkehren zu müssen. Dann sähe er auch, in welchem Licht Jack ihn sah, wüsste, dass …

Daniel keuchte auf und Jack schaute statt auf seine Fußspitzen wieder in sein Gesicht. Daniels Augen strahlten wie nach der Entdeckung der tollsten mesopotamischen Grabkammer und seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben, bis er Jack mit seinem schönsten, breitesten, viel zu selten gesehenen Lächeln anstrahlte. 

_„Du brauchst doch gar nichts sagen, du Dummkopf“,_ sagte Daniel mit sanfter Stimme. _„Ich kann alles sehen, wenn du so deutlich daran denkst.“_  
„Alles?“  
„Alles.“ Daniel schickte an ihn das Bild zurück, das sie in inniger Umarmung vor dem Fernseher, in dem eine Simpsons-Folge lief, mit einem Bier auf dem Tisch davor, zeigte. Sie waren beide weitgehend unbekleidet. Aber das Wichtigste war, sie waren nicht allein.  
_„Uh … oh.“_ Da hatte sein Unterbewusstsein ja wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Und hatte natürlich gleich das kitschigste, klischeehafteste Bild ‚gesendet’, das es in seinem Kopf so gab.  
_„Du willst mich. Schon seit langer Zeit“,_ erklärte Daniel das Offensichtliche mit Staunen in der Stimme. _„Du willst … alles, was es zwischen zwei Liebenden geben kann.“_

Verdammt, vielleicht war dieses unmittelbare Gedankenaustauschen doch keine so schlechte Sache? Er brauchte nichts sagen, Daniel konnte sich alles – mit der Gewissheit, dass das die Wahrheit und nichts als die reine Wahrheit war – direkt aus seinem Gehirn abzapfen! Sehr gut! 

Und, oh Gott, natürlich funktionierte es auch andersherum! Daniel lud ihn ein, öffnete eine Art ‚Tür’, so dass Jack sehen und fühlen konnte, wie sehr Daniel ihn wollte. Wie sehr er die letzten Jahre zerrissen gewesen war, zwischen schweigen und eine Konfrontation erzwingen. Wie sehr er aber bis kurz vor Kelowna gehofft hatte, dass Jack ihm ein Zeichen geben würde, das nicht kam. 

Und Jack fühlte, wie tief Daniels Liebe ging. Wie leuchtend und rein und … Jack empfand eine Art ‚Schubs’ und … woah … nackt auf dem Sofa sitzen kam ihm plötzlich wie ein Kaffeekränzchen vor. Er schien da ein etwas romantisiertes Bild von dem Archäologen in seinem Kopf zu haben, das er dringend mal revidieren sollte. Da war nichts mit ‚pur und rein’. Wo hatte Daniel nur all diese Ideen … ob man so etwas wirklich machen konnte? … und das, oh shit, ja das würde er gerne mal ausprobieren. 

Jack merkte, wie er in seiner Uniformhose hart wurde und das war ihm schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr passierte. Er spürte, dass Daniel das jetzt auch wusste, und er wusste als Feedback-Loop, dass das Daniel wiederum anmachte, dass er so fühlte. Sie waren in dieser Beziehung offenbar sehr, sehr kompatibel. 

Daniel lachte, als er den Gedanken erhaschte und fragte: _„Sollen wir jetzt wieder zu verbaler Kommunikation übergehen?“_  
„Ist vielleicht besser. Sonst hatten wir schon Gedanken-Sex, ehe wir richtigen Sex gehabt haben.“ 

Und Jack machte Daniel klar, dass er das wollte. Dass er die Leere in seinem Leben absolut leid war. Dass er endlich, jenseits der vierzig begriffen hatte, dass Arbeit nicht alles war, weil es noch Sachen gab, die er über sich herausfinden wollte. Dass er noch einmal einen Neuanfang wagen wollte und bereit war, für ein gemeinsames Leben Geheimniskrämerei ohne Ende zu betreiben, oder im SGC zu kündigen, oder sich zu einem anderen SG-Team versetzen zu lassen, was immer Daniel für richtig erachtete. Wenn – ja, wenn Daniel sich vorstellen könnte, wieder zurück zu kommen? 

Daniels Gedanken überschlugen sich, wirbelten durcheinander – ein Mahlstrom an widerstreitenden Empfindungen, bei dem es Jack fast schwindelig wurde. Dann kristallisierte sich langsam heraus, dass Daniel sich in den Kampf gegen Anubis einmischen würde. Er rechnete fest damit, dass man ihn dann aus dem Club der Aufgestiegenen rausschmeißen würde. Und dann wäre er wieder sterblich. Ein Mensch. 

Jack schluckte schwer, denn ihm ging auf, dass tatsächlich jemand seine Unsterblichkeit für ihn, Jack O’Neill, aufgeben wollte. 

_„Nicht nur für dich. Auch für mich. Denn du hast Recht. Eines Tages werde ich die Geduld verlieren und mich einmischen, weil ich nicht länger tatenlos zusehen kann. Dann kann ich es genauso gut jetzt tun, wenn es immerhin um etwas Wichtiges geht.“_

Daniel machte einen Schritt zurück, so dass die Verbindung zu Jack unterbrochen wurde und die flimmernde Energie um sie herum verschwand. 

„Sir?“, fragte Sam sofort mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
„Alles bestens“, erwiderte Jack. „Das war … phantastisch! Cool!“  
Sie runzelte die Brauen. „Was war ‚cool’? Alles, was wir gesehen haben, war eine Energie, die für ein paar Sekunden Sie und Daniel eingehüllt hat. Sonst nichts.“  
„Sekunden?“  
„Höchstens zehn Sekunden“, bestätigte Teal’c.  
„Fühlte sich weit länger an.“  
„Hat Daniel Jackson dir erklären können, warum er uns nicht helfen will?“, fragte Teal’c mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. 

Bevor Jack antworten konnte, begann Daniel zu sprechen. „Ich werde euch helfen.“ Daniel wehrte eine Diskussion darüber mit einer Handbewegung ab. Er schaute Teal’c, Sam und Jonas an, dann blieb sein Blick auf Jack ruhen.  
„Du musst mir aber eins versprechen, Jack. Ihr müsst nach mir suchen. Egal wie lange es dauert.“  
„Ich dachte, du kommst mit?“  
„Das tue ich. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir bleibt, bis sie mich finden und mich stoppen. Oma Desala hat mir erklärt, dass man all seine Erinnerungen verliert, wenn man wieder menschlich wird. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich mich noch an meinen Namen erinnern werde.“  
„Aber … dann ist ja alles weg, was du in den letzten Monaten hier gelernt hast!“, rief Jack. All das Wissen, das Daniel so unendlich viel bedeutete. Jack fürchtete, dass das für ihn noch schwerer wog als Unsterblichkeit. Und dennoch war er bereit, es aufzugeben. Verdammt! 

Für eine Sekunde legte sich ein Schatten über Daniels Gesicht, dann sagte er noch einmal eindringlich: „Versprich mir, dich in der ganzen Galaxie umzuhören, ob sie irgendwo einen verwirrten, babbelnden Mann aufgegriffen haben, der sich an nichts erinnern kann.“  
„Ich verspreche es“, sagte Jack und schluckte schwer. 

Er begann zu verstehen, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt, ausgerechnet hier gelandet waren. Das war sicher kein Zufall. Irgendwie musste Oma Dasala gewusst haben, dass es nicht viele Argumente gab, die stark genug waren, damit Daniel dies alles hier aufgeben würde. Da hatte sie nach dem einzigen gesucht, das die Macht dazu hatte. Daniel schien aus irgendeinem Grunde dringend benötigt zu werden, Anubis zu stoppen und so hatte sie Jack dazu benutzt, ihn das sehen zu lassen. Daniel und auch er waren Spielfiguren in ihrem kosmischen Spiel. Aber ehrlich gesagt, das war ihm scheißegal, wenn er dafür Daniel zurück bekam. 

Erst wollte er Daniel nur die Hand hinstrecken, aber dann zog er ihn in eine Umarmung. Der erste Schritt auf dem neuen Weg. Und falls es ein Abschied für immer war, falls sie Anubis nicht stoppen konnten, dann war es wenigstens ein richtiger. Jack atmete für ein paar Sekunden gegen Daniels Haut ein, strich ihm einmal über die Haare und ließ ihn wieder los. „Wir werden dich finden.“ 

„Wir werden nicht ruhen, bis wir dich sicher wissen“, versprach auch Teal’c und verneigte sich feierlich.  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und dass die Anderen dich nicht so schnell finden, damit sich dein Opfer lohnt.“ Sam drückte Daniel einmal kurz an sich.  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr Plan gelingt.“ Jonas Quinn schüttelte Daniel die Hand. 

„Ihr müsst jetzt gehen.“ Daniel geleitete die vier noch bis zum Tor, ein letztes Winken, ein Händedruck für Jack, dann standen sie wieder in der eisigen Ebene, die sich vor ihnen bis zum Stargate erstreckte. 

„Wer als erster am Gate ist, bekommt einen Donut“, sagte Jack und marschierte los. Er durfte nicht daran denken, was alles schief gehen konnte.  
Sam schloss sofort zu ihm auf. „Wir sollten unsere Strategie planen, Sir.“  
„Ich höre. Sie haben doch bestimmt schon einen Vorschlag, Carter.“  
„Ja, Sir.“ 

Jack lauschte Sams Ausführungen, nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung verschwendend. Denn er war sich sicher, dass einer der Wächter der Stadt im Eis alles dran setzen würde, damit sie sicher am Stargate ankamen. Daniel war ihre Rückendeckung – und damit war das Team wieder komplett. Ja, es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass Jack es kaum erwarten konnte, bis Anubis besiegt, alles vorbei und Daniel wieder bei ihnen war. 

Sie würden ihn finden. Er hatte nicht vor, dieses Versprechen zu brechen. 

 

\------------ENDE------------

©Antares, August 2015


End file.
